Marriage: You're kidding
by misslaly19
Summary: Never be absent you'll regret it; last time I checked Seiso is a Music school not a Parenting school. Rated T UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

This my first La corda d'oro fanfic. Feel free to comment. English is not the language spoken in my country so be easy on me.

Enjoy and Review

* * *

><p><strong>Marriage: You're kidding<strong>

**Sumarry: Never miss school for a day, you'll regret it.**

* * *

><p>In a room were nothing was proper or arranged. There in a queen size bed laid teenager you could hardly see her as she was covered with Kleenex's which were all used.<p>

TODAY I SWEAR I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING, I'M JUST GONNA LAY IN MY BED… the girl's alarm rang, really was it to wake her up or to encourage her to stay there.

"Its morning, look it's sunny!" said a woman in maid's clothes who looked in her 20s.

"Asumi-san, just give me ten minutes" said the girl hiding herself with a pillow.

"Sorry can't do that Alexandris-sama your mother said to wake you up and to not take any excuses" said Asumi with a smile.

"Asumi-san I feel sick" said Alexandris which wasn't totally a lie.

"Um, you don't seem to have a fever, and the doctor said that it wasn't anything" she said, and opened the window's and a stroke of sunshine came into Alexandris' face.

"Your mother is waiting for you to have breakfast, so don't make her wait" she said as she exited the door.

Alexandris' POV

'Just great what I needed, I thought she was already gone. Just my luck' I thought, as I got ready to take my bath that was prepared by Asumi. When I finished I got my clothes on and started combing my hair. My skin wasn't as white as a paper it was a little tanned. My eyes were brown just like my hair just that my hair had a lighter shade. My hair like every other person in my family was long but I kept with a ponytail. I have a well portioned body; my curves and my legs were perfect, my breast were above an average girl of my age but looked good on me. So you'll describe me as a pretty-young girl.

When I got to the dining my mother was there with her eyes closed; she was breath-taking beautiful of course were my looks came from but she wasn't just a body she was a brain too, she is a CEO of a very successful airline, well she _made_ it successful. She had light blue hair and blue eyes, her skin unlike mine was tanned (**well she looks like Hanna Annafelows from kuroshitsuji**).

Eating in silence was common in my house, the whole opposite of me. I am loud-mouthed…

"So mother, it's strange to see you here this morning" I said breaking silence.

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't fool Asumi-san, telling her you were sick" she said "You already missed 2 days of school"

Yeah, she thinks 2 days without going to school will make me a garbage collector.

I hurried and finished my food to take my leave to school but as I opened the door…

"You're walking?" said my mother, giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah it's a nice day" I said wanting to escape from the house "Come with me, Takashiro-san will drive us" she said, great my day gets even better. Does she think I'll skip school?

Takashiro-san opened the limo's door for my mother and she _gracefully_ went in she does everything good, and then I _barged in ungracefully_.

We drove in silence I just hope no one will notice me. Normally I'll ask Takeshi-san my driver who was Takashiro twin to let me out before arriving school. I hated commotion caused by money, Yunoki-sempai caused _too much_ already.

When we finally I quickly gave my mother a peck in the cheek and said goodbye. Thanks god nobody got aware.

There was something different about today:

-One why where everybody so _coupleish_ is that even a word or in couple as a boy and a girl it wasn't Valentine's Day if I'm aware.

-Two why the heck did they have some _toy babies_ with them.

Maybe I was hallucinating this couldn't be happening. I saw Emiko coming towards me she was one of my best friends.

"Alexandris-chan, I see your better you were worst than my granny when I last saw you" she said hugging me, I saw her yesterday.

"Well, I guess so, why is everybody like that" I said

"Oh you noticed" well even somebody _blind_ would've noted "It's for the marriage sequence, we are to get in couple and take care of a robot baby, and you sort of get married"

"AND why the hell didn't you tell me that yesterday" I asked

"It must've slept in my mind" she said. Yeah, you _forgot_ being married to some guy.

Before I could've said anything else the bell rang and Emiko had gained herself more minutes of her life.

When we went to our homeroom, I nearly puked really it was disgusting seeing everybody so lovey-dovey even Emiko and she would call herself lesbian. The only person who wasn't so, so _coupleish_ as I would say was him the academy's _ice-cube_ of all time Tsukimori Len. Anyway I went to my seat and saw Manami-san coming towards me, she was nice person.

"Good-morning Alexandris-san, I'm glad you're feeling better" she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Manami-san" I said returning the smile I could be sociable _at time._

When the morning lesson were done the teacher called me after-class, I knew it was about this marriage thing.

"I think you are aware of what's happening at school at the moment" of course, who wouldn't "Two days ago we gave the news to both students of the Music department and General department, they were to get in group of two, the person had to have the same age and in the same class and department" he pause but quickly continued "but you are lucky that there's someone from our class that doesn't have a partner"

"_He_ should be here in a moment he has a meeting with the other concourse participants" OH NO YOUR KIDDING ME.

We waited 3 minutes and the 'oh so mysterious person' came. No other than Tsukimori Len.

FROM NOW ON I SWEAR I WON'T BE ABSENT ANYMORE.

* * *

><p>How was it? I hope you liked I'll try to update soon<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my 2nd chapter. I'll to update soon for my viewers I love you all.

Enjoy,

* * *

><p><strong>Marriage: You're kidding<strong>

**Sumarry: Never miss school for a day, you'll regret it.**

* * *

><p>So here I am with my <em>used-to-be-favorite<em> sensei, the cold-hearted Tsukimori and a _baby? _

_"_So I'm sure Tsukimori-kun knows why he is here, and I already explained" he said "now let's get to the interesting part" he said showing us the baby.

"You both are to take care of this cutie until further notice, he is a _one of a kind_ baby, and you are to treat him as a human: feed him, bathe him, spoil him, give him love etc. This project will count a 40% of your semester so good luck" he said. "And something else you are to act as a couple and etc, any questions" he said

"Yes, I have one" I said trying to calm myself from hanging the teacher. "Why do we have to do this" wasn't this a music school not some baby-sitting or parenting school.

"That's a good one, well you see there are some students that unfortunately don't have such a high average, so we created this program in order for them to increase their average" he concluded.

"Is that all, then I will be taking my leave since its lunch time"he said. What a lazy-ass. And why didn't Len here have a partner already I am pretty sure he wasn't absent because well he was _him_,and well knowing his rank as Seiso's Ice-prince he problably just said no to all the girls that came near him.

I then turned to Len. "So-" I started but I was soon cut off by him "Ashford-san, I know you don't want to paired with me, and trust me I'm in the same position so let's just go through this without troubling each other" O no he didn't, who did the think he was yes I didn't _really like him_ but I was trying my best to be nice and he just comes here and tell me off I am not his _fan-girl, well not anymore_.

"Look Tsukimori-_kun_ I don't care if we don't get along well but I don't intend to have a low mark so it's either you cooperate and try to do what the teacher tells us or you just shut it and do what I tell you" I said trying my best not to say any _BHW_ meaning Basic Harmful Words and you know what I mean.

He just stared at me before saying an okay, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

"Good, now carry my bag and the baby's bag" he gave me a funny look 'so that I can carry the baby or whatever it is Einstein" I said as if it was obvious.

He did as told and we went to buy the baby some food at the school store which now sells baby food. We bought him some weird-looking oatmeal I'm not really sure if it was oatmeal but that's what they were selling. And did babies eat oatmeal, well I don't really care.

We sat in a bench and I putted an apron around his neck or was it an apron. I tried to give him some food but he said "unnnnn" turning his head away from me really he talked.

Len who was watching as I tried to give the baby some food just stared and stared really it was getting annoying and he wasn't even doing anything.

"Tsukimori-kun" I said looking at the tree trying to calm myself, he looked at me "You know it would be _useful_ I don't know if _you tried_ to be _useful"_

He just sighed and took the spoon and lowered it to meet the baby's mouth but again the bay said "unnnnnn" and Len continued on trying for 10 minutes he wasn't going to let the baby hurt his pride. But them "vuuu" I heard the baby say; the baby had used his hand and threw the spoon and it aimed Len's face.

As much as I contained myself I couldn't help and I burst of laughing really it was so funny. I wonder how his pride is now. I mean it was the Ice-prince covered with oatmeal.

I soon stopped and gave him a napkin and somewhat the baby began to laugh it was the cutest laugh ever. It wasn't the one those toys babies had it was so real I felt my heart warm too, and I think Mr. Iceblock's too did well if he had one.

After some minutes I tried to give the baby some food only to be refused again and I saw Len smirk, I had to take a picture of his oatmeal face and use it as blackmail or give it to Nami-san, who knows what evil things she could with it for me.

After Len and I finished eating, we thought that there was something wrong with the baby since he didn't eat it.

But then something flashed through my mind "Tsukimori-kun give me the oatmeal" I said. He was almost finished packing and gave me weird look. "Now!" he got it out and handed it to me.

"Say 'ahhh'" I said and the baby opened his mouth and ate it. I felt as if have won the Nobel Prize. I felt so proud of myself. Tsukimori just looked at how I gave the baby his food. Take that Alexandris 1-Len 0

And so we finished giving the baby food. When a question flashed through mind. "Tsukimori-kun is it a 'she' or a 'he' by the way" I asked, really I haven't even thought about it.

"How can I know" he said sounding annoyed but I just gave him a confused look.

He just looked at me and said blushing "Just look at its part" I just mentally said 'ohh'. But he did look cute when he blushed; I quickly tried to get the thought out of my head. Really I thought I was _over _with _this_.

"Okay plus Tsukimori-kun that's nothing to be ashamed about it's a robot" I said as I looked underneath and my eyes just popped out of my sockets, it looked so real and on top it was a 'he'. I swear I was going to get nightmares.

After seeing my expression he asked me if I was fine, then he took a look and was too shocked.

After the trauma we both knew it was a 'he' and so I asked "Tsukimori-kun what are we naming him"

"Decide it yourself, I don't really care" he said not really interested, it wasn't like he was going to have a dispute over a robots name it wasn't real; he will have given a fight if it was his _real son_.

I don't know what happened but a part of me that I locked in my heart not _so long ago_ took over, the part of me that knew loved but got heartbreak instead…

"Allen" I said but soon continued "Allen will be his name" I said as I welcomed Allen and someone else back into my heart

* * *

><p>How was it? I hope you liked I'll try to update soon<p>

I want to thank:

Blckpnai: Thanks so much for liking my story and about your request i'll take in the challenge.

LittleBottle: Thanks for the review and for liking my story and about him, I am using him later on.

So review minna (I suck at japanese)


	3. Chapter 3

So this is my 3rd chapter. I'll to update soon for my viewers I love you all.

Enjoy,

* * *

><p><strong>Marriage: You're kidding<strong>

**Sumarry: Never miss school for a day, you'll regret it.**

* * *

><p>While we were walking back to class I saw Nami-san coming towards us she too had a baby in her arms.<p>

"Hello Alexandris-san, how are you going" she said, with a smile when she noticed Len besides me with the baby's bag.

"I've had better days" I said eyeing Len who just looked emotionless as usual.

"So do you have anything yummy for me" she said taking out a pencil and a napkin. Nami did get annoying sometimes but that was the reason that made me like her she is passionate in everything she does no matter what people tell her.

"Sorry Nami-san but I think you should look at err your baby he is getting pale" I said which was true. Nami then went to look at her baby and gave me an 'you're-not-of-the-hook-darling look, but we didn't wait for her or maybe someone just walked off.

When we arrived in class I was glad everybody had a baby to take care of. Maybe I could rest a little bit but wait I have this robot in my lap.

"Tsukimori-kun, can you hold the baby" I told him, only to get an 'hn'. This guy was starting to get on my nerves did he practically nothing I was the one walking around with a baby that wasn't what you will call light.

"Hold the baby, now" I said giving him a good smile, too nice for his own good. He just obeyed and took the baby. And I took my well-deserved sleep or did I deserve it.

I didn't exactly sleep I just kind of relax and sleep with my eyes open is not that weird actually and no I didn't do it in class.

While the teacher was writing in the board a baby started crying, then practically all the babies started crying except mine and Manami-san's I felt so proud I gave my robot-baby a little pat on the head. I could see Len was also proud it made me happy. The teacher noticed this and took a paper and wrote something with a smile. And somehow I knew what it was.

When afternoon break came, and the teacher left many girls complained about the task, just like I did before or even now.

"Ashford-san" called Len asking for my attention.

"uh what is it" I said, giving him a eye, if-you're-going-anywhere-you-take-it look.

"I have somewhere to go now so I'm leaving" wait a minute wasn't the concourse over oh yeah I forgot they are holding a concert. But it did seem funny this is the Ice Prince who is asking for my permeation to leave. Or is he just telling me that I'm leaving and if you notice I'm gone don't give out a drama.

"Oh you should have said so" I said, giving me a smile, while he just looked at me a relieved air flowing around me.

"It's either you take that or you take both of us" I said, with another TNTBG (long isn't it) smile meaning To Nice to Be Good.

He just gave me another look but said "Do as you wish"

We then walked out of the classroom, but I saw Len had nothing. I just gave a sneeze.

"Aren't you forgetting something" I said, he wasn't carrying the babies bag he didn't know if something could happen, why were men so careless.

He gave me a weird look but I just gave him another smile, and he went to take the bag.

I noticed we were going to the General Department, and a thought go in my mind. No matter how I tried to get it off I couldn't help but to think about it was he going to-

My thought were taken off my head by the sight of red hair- WAIT A MINUTE DID HE CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO TALK TO HIS GIRLFRIEND AND OF TOP OF THAT INFROT OF OUR BABY-wait did I just say_ our_ baby. I swear I'm going to get sick and fire that doctor.

"Hello Tsukimori-kun, I'm glad you came" said the girl, she participated in the concourse, a violin player, and also-

"Hello, um" she said eyeing me; I knew I wasn't very popular with the girls but I have a pride.

"Ashford Alexandris" I said as I saw her eyes widening. But nonetheless she gave a heartwarming smile.

"Hello Ashford-san" she then said of course I knew her name, Hino Kahoko; I can't believe how obsessed I was with that topic.

"Hello Hino-san" I said which surprised her, also Len. She then turned her attention back to Len who seemed to need it.

"Thanks so much for the CDs and the book it really helped me" she said giving him one of her nice smile.

"It was nothing- I mean I'm glad it helped you" he said I could see a slight blush in his cheeks and for the first time in a not so long time I felt excluded again. BUT I wasn't like before I have changed for the good- or bad it doesn't matter, I AM DIFFERENT NOW, I said in my head while throwing my hands in the air in my dreamland.

"Tsukimori-kun" I said calling his attention and breaking him from a conversation.

"I think Allen here is starting to get hungry" I said with a smile, Kahoko looked at me then at the baby and Len blush got even redder.

"Is Ashford-san, your partner Tsukimori-kun""said Kahoko. I mean it was obvious Len was carrying a Baby's bag and I was carrying a baby.

"Yes, I think so" he said- THINK SO, this guy is a jerk me how is the mother of his robot, me who is his partner, HE JUST THINKS SO.

"Tsukimori-kun" I said again but got a typical 'hn'. Sorry _honey_ if this was the old Alexandris you'll be safe but this isn't old little me.

"Give me the bottle, don't you see the baby or whatever it is hungry, well I don't think you know since it is me who is carrying it'' I said nicely just wait if we are alone, I'll make you melt literally; I had many nice words stored inside from a long time ago just for him.

He took the bottle and gave it to me; and again turned to Kahoko who was sweetly smiling. I'm tired of this, I am not the same as back then, I'll just leave.

''Tsukimori-kun, I'll be going you can stay, I'm just going to say hi to my friend" I said as I turned and he gave a nod. I felt pathetic telling a lie, I wasn't the princess in this story I gave up thinking about that.

I walked into the class to see there weren't many person there, I sat in my seat and gave the baby his bottle, he looked so cute even if I had an horrible partner this little guy made my day.

While seeing the baby drink the milk memories came back to both my mind and heart.

* * *

><p>How was it? I hope you liked I'll try to update soon.<p>

This one was a little bit boring but I'll do my best in the next one; in which we will see how was Alexandris before and why she changed.

I want to thank:

LittleBottle: Thanks agin for the review and for liking my story,

So review minna (I suck at japanese)


	4. Chapter 4

My 4th chapter, the longest I've written I guess. This one is more of a flashback and comparison between the 'old' and the 'new' Alexandris.

**In BOLD the new one or present one; **_in ITALICS the past one or old one._

Enjoy,

* * *

><p><strong>Marriage: You're kidding<strong>

**Sumarry: Never miss school for a day, you'll regret it.**

* * *

><p><em>Spring had always been my favorite season, not only because it's when all the beautiful flowers bloomed, because it was full of smiles and love but also because it was where I made a promise. <em>**My favorite season is autumn****not because it was the closest season to winter but because it was were all those flowers that bloomed in spring will banish in autumn, and because it was also in that season were I also made a promise. **

_I love the day; because I could always see him at school even if it was from the shadows just seeing his emotionless face made my day, just being able to hear his music made me go to heaven. _**I love the nights because it was where I cried true tears of sadness; because it was where bowed to never see him from the shadows, because seeing the moon made me remember him and laugh and cry at the same time.**

_The color I could relate the most is blue because it was tender and caring color full of patience and love willing to do anything for a person's happiness._** The color I could relate the most is red, not afraid to show my emotions, what I'm feeling or thinking, because it meant sufferance but also happiness at least to me.**

_I hated the beach because it was that day I saw the person I loved and made me love music with another, no matter how much I told myself it was a misunderstanding I always knew it was the truth, the person I fantasized about all the day and night loved another and for the first time in my life I hated my day._** I love the beach because I was the place that made me change; I love it because it was where I could remember my past and tell myself 'how stupid you were', and be in peace with myself.**

_I love music specially his, even though it somehow lacked emotions it made me feel comfortable and being able to go to heaven, his music for me was perfect just like that._**I love music specially Bruno Mars' he is my idol. Sometimes I would laugh at myself for once worshipping his music and even though now his music have emotions and feelings; for me his emotionless music was the best.**

_I remember that day like if it was yesterday._

_It was the first time I left the house without my mother, my tutor and guard were with me so it didn't do much difference we were in a local park, my first actually going in one; I preferred this one better than mine because it was full of smiles._

_I was going over to the sand box when-_

_"Ashford-sama, I don't think it's a good idea to go there you'll get your new dress dirty plus there are many children over there" said my tutor and my guard gave a nod._

_"But I want to play with them, and mother won't care if I get the dress dirty she told me to have fun" I said_

_"I see Ashford-sama but please take care" he said giving up._

_"Um another thing can you please have another look in your face guard-san you are kind of scaring them" I said with a smile which the guard returned._

_In the sand box I had a lot of fun, I even made new friends and they were not like mother's friend's own. They were real._

_But something took my gaze from the sandbox, there was a boy in sitting alone beside the play bar he had a violin case besides him and was really pretty._

_I went over so I could face him "Hey what are you doing here" I said leaning down to see him._

_"I'm waiting for my parents to finish taking with their friends he said" as he looked at his parents._

_"I see why you don't play with me" I said giving him a smile "I'm sure we'll have fun"_

_"I don't want to injure my fingers" he said without an emotion._

_"Ha you play violin right, you see I play the piano, and my fingers are all right" I said showing him my fingers that were unusually dirty._

_"I don't know-" but before he could finish I already dragged him out of the stop and lead him to the play house._

_When we were inside he putted his violin in his a corner and turned to me; his gaze not really happy._

_"Why did you took me here I told you I didn't want to play" he said with an annoyed look that I came to love._

_"Come on I promise you'll have fun" I said smiling at him. "So what do you want to play"_

_"I don't know you were the one that dragged me here" he said normally._

_"Alright, let's play the mother and the father" I said turning to look at him only to find him blushing back then I thought it was the sun that made him go red obvious to the fact that it was autumn, so I didn't pay him any mind._

_"I'll be the father and you the mother okay" I said giving him a smile._

_"I'm the boy, I should be the father and you are the girl so you should the err mother" he said blushing._

_"But it won't be fun like that" I said giving him puppy eyes._

_"I don't care its either that or I'm leaving" he said emotionlessly._

_"But but you are so pretty being the mother will fit you" I said innocently._

_"I don't care its either I'm the dad or nothing" he said madly blushing._

_"Alright mister no-fun" I said pouting and turning away but turned to face him again. "But we must have a baby"_

_"Alright as long as I'm the father" he said._

_Like that we both went to play, and I don't remember laughing so much in my life. When his parents came in the house looking for him they were shocked to see him with a baby in his arms._

_"Mom, dad look I have a baby and a wife" he said running towards them happily which was unusual._

_"I see dear why you don't introduce your lovely wife" his mother said smiling at him._

_"Um her name is-you never told me your name" he said, looking at me only to find me looking at his mother blushing._

_"Are you Hamai Misa-san" I said making it seem as if I had god in front of me. _

_"That's right mom she plays the piano" he said with a smile._

_"Is that so, that's wonderful; what's your name?" said his mother._

_"My name is Ashford Alexandris nice to meet you" I said bowing._

_"Could you bee Ashford-san's daughter you look just like her" she said looking at me with a lovely smile._

_"You know my mother?" I said happily, glad that my mother knew Hamai Misa._

_"Yes she is a friend of mine, she told me her daughter plays the piano; but she forgot telling me that see is very beautiful" she said making me blush._

_"So your name is Alexandris; that's pretty" he said blushing, taking back my attention._

_"What's yours , you never told me" I said looking at him._

_"My name is Tsukimori Len" he said looking at me also._

_"Then I guess I found a perfect name for our baby, Allen" I said smiling at him._

_"I like it too" he said._

_We came out of the play house, Len parents had to leave because they had a concert that night. _

_"Are we going to see each other again" I said looking sad._

_"Of course" he said "We will get married"_

_"It's a promise then" I said showing him my pinky finger._

_"Yes" he said grapping his finger around me. _

_An autumn promise, that he forgot but I always remembered and cherished until high school which was where I met him again. _**Yeah life is a bitch.**

* * *

><p>So how was this one.<p>

LittleBottle: Thanks agin for the support you really encourage me.

REVIEW come on you know you want to ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone this is the shortest chapter I've written. I hope you like it,

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Marriage: You're kidding<strong>

**Sumarry: Never miss school for a day, you'll regret it.**

* * *

><p>Back to normal timeline<p>

"Alexandris-san" someone called for me breaking me out of my thoughts, I turned around to see Manami coming over to me, and she had her baby in her arms.

"I see you are getting along with your baby Alexandris-san" she said giving me a smile. Manami was a really good friend she always had a smile and was the type of person that you would easily get along with.

"I'm going through it, I had better times but it's not that bad as I thought" I said giving her a smile.

"Is that so, how is your partnership with Tsukimori-kun, eh?" he said leaning closer to me I think she was starting to become a little bit like Nami-san but was that good or bad.

"I prefer not to talk about it, after all babies are not to hear such conversations, but why don't we talk about your partnership?" I said leaning to her as she backed backward.

"Well I couldn't get paired to Tsuchiura-kun because we are in different departments" she said with a sigh, I felt a little sorry for her I knew she really liked that guy after all she did drag me to his matches.

"I see well you just have to tried hard and cheer him up for the next match" I said, trying to cheer her up, I didn't like to see people down.

"That's right there is a match Saturday night right, I'll do my best, you are coming right!" she said throwing an anime like pose and I just wanted to run with my baby.

"Well, I'm not sure I have lots of things to do this weekend plus the baby, I can't leave him with Tsukimori-kun; I'm not that _cruel"_ I said trying to get away.

"Well just bring them along, plus Tsukimori has to take care of the baby too he's the father" she said giving me a big smile.

"Manami-san. Tsukimori+SUN+baby+people+local+TSUCHIURA=0 or chaos so please understand" I said but she came on me and threw herself on my feet, and I tried to keep my balance for the baby in my hands.

".pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm begging you this is the last time pleasseeee" She cried and I couldn't help it.

"Alright I'll try but I'm not promising anything" I told her.

"Thanks so much!" she said with a nice smile.

And then Len came in and of course my temper too. But he'll get it after. After all it was our project, our baby and our assignement. He seemed normal a little bit annoyed but still normal, right after all this is Tsukimori we are talking about. I wanted to go to him and hand him the baby but the bell rang. Just my luck.

After school

I was very tired, I've done many things today and I was SICK. AND ON TOP OF THAT I'M PAIRED WITH TSUKIMORI.

I packed my things and took the baby and met Len who was waiting for me at the door. It's payback time.

"Tsukimori-kun, we should arrange who should keep the baby right" I said not looking at him.

"Aren't you keeping it" he said emotionless as usual.

" 'It' is Allen whether you like it or not, I told you it was ALLEN you didn't want to discuss the name so don't go calling my baby 'it' " I said acting a little bit like a nagging mom.

"Alright, then will you be taking Allen" he said not really sounding like a question.

"Why should it be me, you know I have things to do too, I have a life, I'm not going to go playing the mommy all weekend" I said, I just wanted to fight with him, yeah I'm weird.

"Then what are going to do?" he _asked_ this time.

"Well this is the funny part you are taking the baby tonight then tomorrow I'll come pick both of you _alive_ and go somewhere with the baby, then I'll keep Allen that night and Sunday too, sounds reasonable, right" I said, giving him a weird and fake smile.

"Whatever, then" he said "Alright then I'll go to your house tonight to check how you are both doing ok" I said happily.

"I guess is fine" he said annoyed.

"Then here you go, take care of my baby" I said handing him Allen and giving Allen a kiss on the cheek, and Allen gave me a cute smile.

"Take care mommy will come back soon" I said as I watched them leave.

"Alexandris-sama" someone called me from behind, It was Takeshi-san, my super sexy and handsome driver. "Good evening, Takeshi-san" he responded and bowed "How was school today" as he opened the door.

"Really weird and different" was all I could say. I felt that Takeshi smiled to me. I really admire him and his brother after all they are a good example of what it is not to give up. Their family was very wealthy and in a disaster they lost it all and so couldn't afford their studies and apparently disowned them. My mother took them in and raised them for a couples of year since they were 15 when this happened, but then they thought they owed my mother and so decided to work for her as drivers as a part-time. She refused but they insisted.

You could say hi's a crush. But who wouldn't he is so hot and nice and etc the point is he is irresistible.

"So how was your day Takeshi-san?" I asked him. "As usual, since Alexandris-sama is at school I don't much work" he answered politely. "I see, I'm glad then" I said earning a small laugh from Takeshi.

When we arrived home as usual a group of maids received me, I hated when they did that but it was their job so I dealt with it. I bowed to them and quickly went upstairs and did what I did everyday afterschool-I a long hot water bath-.

When I finished, I threw myself on my bed. What a weird day, so many things happened, I just hope Len doesn't kill our baby, because if something happens to Allen his violin will pay it with interest.

* * *

><p>So how was this one, minna<p>

LittleBottle: Thanks again for your reviews, I'll try to update sooner this time ^.^

REVIEW if you want to :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone short again,

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Marriage: You're kidding<strong>

**Sumarry: Never miss school for a day, you'll regret it.**

* * *

><p>Without realizing anything I fell asleep, it felt good after all it was such a shitty day, but then- OH SHIT I forgot to greet my mother. My mother can be a control freak, a genius and etc but she was very sentimental, I don't want her to throw another show the last one was sure dramatic<p>

_"I knew this day will come, the day my daughter will be leaving her mother behind and follow her own path, I remember when you were 6 and you told me 'Mommy I want to stay with you forever, can I, because I don't want to leave mommy's side'" she said suffocating me in an embrace._

_"Mom, it's not like that, it's just a group of friend hanging out, plus all the boys are annoying" I said._

_"I still don't know, Takeshi-san please accompany Alexandris and make sure no boy approaches her, and if one dares to touch her you know what to do" she said in a sinister way._

_"Of course Ashford-sama, I will not hesitate" he said in the same sinister way as my mother._

_The day went fine but all my girl friends were just looking and drooling over Takeshi-san and 80% of them had boyfriends. Of course Takeshi-san was busy glaring and sending a dark aura over every boy but the day went better than I thought it will be._

I knocked the door to the study where she would usually be, and I heard a small come in.

"Hello, Alexandris, didn't saw you arriving from school" she said her eyes in her papers, she's upset.

"Mom, I'm sorry I forgot to greet to you this evening but I was really tired school was very different today" I said with the best puppy eyes I could do.

"It's alright after all I understand that this parenting project is very tiring" she said with a smile.

"Yes it is – WAIT YOU KNEW?" I said my puppy eyes disappearing.

"The principal called today to inform me, he told me your partner is Hamai-san's son, Tsukimori Len-kun right" she said smirking at me.

"Yes well I didn't have any choice he was the only one left" I said not looking at her.

"I see, where is my grand-daughter" she said standing up and looking at my sides to see there was no baby.

"Yeah well it's a he and he is over his father" I said.

"Why didn't you bring him here after all a mother is always the most responsible person" she said, she was old school when it came to parenting.

"Yeah well it's a project where each should do it's part and- WHAT HAVE I DONE" I said while my mother looked at me.

"Mom, I have to go over the Tsukimori's, I'm getting my baby back" I said hurrying out the door.

"Wait, I'll go to I want to see my grand-daughter" she said

"It's a boy" I said, annoyed.

"Asumi-san" my mother called and the maid came running down.

"Yes Ashford-sama, please call Takashiro-san, I'm going to meet my grand-daughter-I mean son" said my mother with a blush, anyway I'm pretty sure Asumi-san misunderstood he situation but who cares I got to get my baby back.

Takashiro-san was already outside waiting for use, when he saw us he opened the door an like always I barged in and my mother went in gracefully.

"Where do you want to go Ashford-sama" said Takashiro-san.

"We are going to visit my son-in-law, Hamai-san's residence" my mother said proudly, and like Asumi-san Takashiro-san was dumbfounded.

We soon arrived to Len's house which wasn't so far from where I lived. My mother seemed very excited but I was pretty sure this will turn out to be a complete chaos.

My mother pressed the gate button which was answered by a maid.

"Tsukimori residence how can I help you" the maid greeted us.

"Sorry to disturb but I will like to see Hamai-san" my mother answered politely, she could easily change personalities.

"Your name please" the maid demanded.

"Hanna Ashford" my maid said, the maid gasped but I guessed went to inform her masters. Soon the gates opened and we came out of the limo.

"Takashiro-san, I'll call you when I'm ready so you can go" my mother said with a smile which Takashiro-san responded.

The entrance doors opened revealing a cute maid.

"Good evening Ashford-sama, my masters are waiting for you" she bowed and started walking and of course we followed. The mansion was very sophisticated and warm looking, I wonder how an Ice Block is able to survive away from Antarctica. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw my idol standing before me- Hamai Misa-san, really how can she and that iceberg be related I'll have to talk with Pythagoras about this.

"Ashford-san, I'm so glad to see you coming to visit and you brought your beautiful daughter" she said smiling, making me blush just like back then.

"Yes, I enjoyed your last concert very much" my mother returned the smile, I always go to Hamai Misa's concert I remember I only missed going to _one._

"It's a pleasure to see you again Hamai-san" I said bowing to her.

"Me too, sweetie" she said smiling.

"Hamai-san, I came here to see my grand-daughter I mean son" my mother said excitingly.

"Is your daughter Len's partner?" she asked curious and happy.

"Yes" my mother said, they both turned to me.

"Kanako-san" Hamai-san called, a maid came running down.

"Yes master" she said, she seemed more rigid than the other one.

"Please take Miss Alexandris to where Len is" she said the turned to me "We'll wait for you at the dining room since you will be dining with us" she said looking over my mother who gave a nod and then they both disappeared.

"This way please" she guided me. We arrived at a large wooden door and she knocked on it then we heard a slight come in.

"Master you have a guest" she said and then gave me a nod, and I then came in, amd the maid left.

It was a practice room, Len was raging his violin in his case- but that wasn't important where is my baby.

"Where is Allen" I asked, furiously.

"He's sleeping" he said, his attention on his violin.

"You gave him sleeping pills, you lame excuse of a father" I said.

"No I didn't he went asleep in his own" he defended.

"Whatever, where is he?" I asked.

"In my room" he said and started walking.

I didn't if I had to follow him or stay so I followed. We arrived to another door which I assumed was his room.

"I'll stay outside" I said, the truth is I've never been in a boy's room. He came out with my cute Allen in his hands; Allen sleeping face's was so cute.

"Give him to me!"I said, and demanded "I'm so sorry Allen, I promise for now on I'll be the best mommy" I said and Len looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Let's go down there is someone that wants to see you Allen" I said, the turned to Len and said in a nagging way "You too"

We went down and I asked Len where was the dining room is since his mom told them to go there, he just continued walking, until two ladies chatting normally appeared on our view.

When they saw us at the door my mother threw herself at me.

"Is this my grand-daughter, she is so cute!" she said taking Allen into her hands.

"Mother, it's a boy…" I said with murdering eyes.

* * *

><p>So how is it<p>

LittleBottle again thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm taking like forever to update but my computer broke down but I got good news I got another one but (another bad news) I don't have any inspirations so if anyone could give me a help so I dont post a bad chappie please help...

See you soon


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!First Im sorry for such a late update it have been a year actually, a lot of things happend and inspiration went on maternity leave. Im sorry I hope I still have people out there.

Enjoy,

* * *

><p>After correcting my mother, we sat down in the dining room Hamai-sama and my mother made Len and me sit beside each other with both of them infront of us. But I didn't really care as long as Allen was alright and far from my mother.<p>

The maids entered the room and served the meal, I got to admit that it smelt really good, but Allen couldn't eat it.

"Tsukimori-kun, you still have the baby's bag don't you" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yes, I'll go get it" he said before turning to leave. I guess he learns fast, you just can't compete with me but maybe he is just beign obedient because our mothers are infront of us or maybe because he did something to Allen and he's ashamed of it.

_He gave him sleeping pills..._

I mean he couldn't even get him to eat his food, and the task will be too easy if the baby went to sleep on his own, that guy really knows how to piss a woman.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice how hard I was glaring at my the candle light that my mother had to ask me if I was alright.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked, eyeing me curiously since I was glaring at a poor candle and it seemed that my glaring actually started melting her.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking"

"I'm telling you Misa-san, teenagers these days tend to have some severe mood swings, does it happens to your son too" looks who has more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

"Not really, but if you ask me Len seems to have some socialisation problems"

"Really because mine seems to have anger management problems"and the continued gossiping like old womans until Len finally came down with baby's bag.

"Took you long" I said not looking at him and taking one of the school prepared bottle.

As soon as my mother saw the bottle she motioned me to hand him over. She kept trying to give him the bottle only to be rejected _over and over and over again._

'Man is so nice to see a person's pride be crush by a baby robot' I thought as I remembered Len's Oatmeal face.

"Mother why don't you let me show you"

She handed me the baby and I gave him his food while lovingly saying "Ahhh..." Hamai-san smiled proudly at me and my mother had tears in her eyes saying "My daughter is almost all grown up, just look how good both of them look"

Aha this made my pride go up.

"Len-kun I believe you aren't letting Alexandris-chan do all the work" my Idol said to her freezer son.

"Of course not he is being a great help Hamai-san, if only this morning he was so persistent on giving Allen his Oatmeal that he finished eating it himself" I said barely containing my laugh as I fell Len's pride go down wayyy down.

"I'm glad to hear that because he is really lucky to have such a wonderful partner and beautiful too" she said my pride almost reaching his limit on my Pride-o-meter.

"Really because my daughter is the one that is actually lucky she has such a talented, responsible partner; I'm sure she is slacking off the whole time and letting Tsukimori-kun do all the hard job" my pride was going down almost reaching the bottom of my Pride-o-meter.

I shift a little bit on my chair to find that Len is actually beaming in his own Iceberg way but still beaming, time to play with his pride.

"Alright then why don't you put Allen to sleep" I asked while laughing deviously at the back of my mind.

"He is not tired"

"Baby's don't say they are tired"

"..."

"Soo.."

"I'll take him to the other room"

"You can't I wan't to see your technique"

"Hand him over then" Yeah I won!

He took him and started rocking Allen in his arms, I got to admit he looks so natural doing it just like when we were kids everything he did came naturaly just like his smile...

Then he started humming in a low was really good humming like that. He made such a wonderful lullaby not only with his violin. But what was more beautiful was the sight of him holding Allen, I could feel tears starting to gather at the back of my eyes. I dreamed about this for so long.

But that was long ago. I'm not that person anymore so I'll just imprint this image in the deepest place in my heart where the person I used to be lays seeing her dream infront of her.

"He's asleep" he said turning to me but not taking his eyes away from Allen.

"I'll carry him" my mom said noting that I wasn't anywhere near this world.

He handed Allen to my mother carefully and if I didn't know his reputation as Antartica maybe even lovingly.

"I think it's time to go home" I said "Thank you for your kindness Hamai-san" I said while bowing slowly to her.

"Please Alexandris-chan, now r=that you are my daughter-in-law you don't need such formalities"

"Alright then Misa-san" I said smiling warmly at the person I wanted to call mother-in-law for so long.

"We will be leaving then" said my mother nodding to them while carrying Allen.

I took one last glance from Len and our eyes met for a short pause.

"Good Night" he said

"Sleep well" I said then remembered "You will be needing it tomorrow,see you at 9 am, we are taking Allen somewhere" my mood coming back finally for what seemed ages to me.

Len eyed me strangely but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Again Im so sorry for not updating, I'll try to update soon so please dont give up on me. And review to let me know that I can continue. love u all<p> 


End file.
